All he wants to do
by MentholMarionette
Summary: SasuxNaru for now. It's a high school fic, but it's not a typical one. Don't, worry, it's original. I hope. Naruto is thrust into certain positions he hates, while Sasuke has no control.


"Shoot it!!"

"Shoot what?"

"The fluffy pink unicorns, what else? Except THE GIANT ALIEN YOU DUMBASS."

"I'M TRYING BUT IT'S NOT WORKING."

"PRESS X."

"I AM!"

"THAT'S THE CIRCLE BUTTON YOU IMBECILE."

"WHAT!?!??! OH FUCK." Bleeeeep. "Arrrrgh."

I tossed the controller down, giving my friend a dirty look. The boy sitting with his head titled to the side stared at me for a minute. And burst out into laughter. He took off his bright red hat and covered is face with it, practically sobbing.

"…Shut up man." He only laughed harder, throwing the hat at me. "Stop!" I said again, giving my voice a little fake sad tone to it. He calmed down, wiping his eyes.

"You are to funny." My friend, the guy with red streaks in his brown hair was Jeremy. He was about my height, with a smile that barely graced his face, but it graced it often. He seemed to find lots of things funny. When he transferred to my school, the first thing he ever said to me was "Dude, I haven't had a cigarette in three days, and I'm pretty much going to die unless I have a Marlboro. Please?" We have become best friends since. We go to Konoha Alternative Education High School. Catchy name, eh? It's also nicknamed the Triangle program. Why? Because when homosexuals and transsexuals were branded by Hitler, they were forced to wear triangles. And no, we're not Nazi's. Our school is for LGTB (lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgendered youth.) good times mang. So your probably thinking: Wow, a lot of sex I guess. Oh yeah, lots of that. Also, cliques!! Surprise, even a gay high school can't escape it. There are four ones that I'm sort of associated with. First: there's they one I hang out with. We tend to be the kind of…loser-ish hyper active psychotics. Every school has 'em. That would consist of me, Faith, Kiba, and sometimes Jeremy.

Kiba…is kinda weird. He has dog pictures all over his notebook and sometimes gets teased for it, but I think it's cute. I don't think he likes a lot of people in the school very much. He kind of get's picked on. Haha. Even gay people antoginize gay people. Go life. He used to wear this atrocious hood, but it's finally gone. And it made him really hot. He's got sort of curly brown hair, and nice eyes.

Faith: You know those butch lesbians? And then there are the really really small pixies? She's a butch one…but trapped in a little girl. She's SO cute though. We just bitch about everything while we have smoke breaks (Yeah. We have smoke breaks. Whatcha gonna do about it?)

Jeremy is awesome. You can't explain it. He's the type of guy whose attractive, cute, serious, funny and generally amazing. I can't understand why he's so…not into love. He's only had one boyfriend, and refuses to talk about it. Oh, wait. My name…you wanna know it right? Well, NO!! Ha! It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Your staring off into space again!" Jeremy sang, jumping on me.

"Get of you pervert!" He giggled kissing my cheek.

"I love it when you play hard to get." I glared at him as he lay on top of me, grinning. "What? No more frisky foreplay?" I got up, or sort of elevated myself with my right hang.

"Mmm, shut up and kiss me." Which he did, of course. Lightly, because he never went hard. We played with each other's mouthes for a bit before we broke apart.

"What? No anal penetration?" I got out from under him, grabbing his pack of Peter Jackson's. "Oooh, cigarette's IN YOUR BUM??"

"No. In my mouth." I lit one up, exhaling the smoke into the air. "Want?" He nodded, and I tossed the pack. Ugh, I hate this brand of cigarette's with a burning passion. But they're _still _cigarettes. Gotta love cancer. A few minutes of silence passed, both of us sitting down next to each other. No, why aren't going out. We tried. It didn't really work out, considering I didn't really _love _him. He felt the same way. But I love fucking around with him. I noticed his cigarette was ready to be ashed, so I passed him the coke can. Ashtray's are for retards.

"Hey…Naruto, ever wonder what it would be like…to…umm, be normal?" That question caught me off guard, and I let my Peter Jackson in between my lips, taking some lovely tobacco smoke into my lungs. I blew it out slowly.

"No, actually." I laughed sadly. "I guess I've always been kind of weird, with a weird life. Being normal would just be…normal." He looked over at me questioning, but with a smile on his face. "I'd be bored shitless my friend." He nodded, and sighed.

"I dunno. It'd be horrorshow for a while, but I'd guess I get bored after a well. It'd be nice though. You know, daddy watching my baseball games and shit. Except I hate baseball."

"Haha, remember in grade 8 we were on the team?"

"That was when we met, right?"

"Yeah, our team name was like the Lizzards or something."

"You mean team flaming homosexual? That was fun."

"And then you told the coach he was a fat bastard."

"Those were the days." After our small talk I heard Iruka shout from upstairs.

"Naruto! It's time to go home now ok?" I shouted ok back, and got up, taking one last puff before placing it into the coke can. I waved goodbye, and walked towards Iruka. "You reek of smoke." He said, shaking his head in dissaproval. Jeremy's guardian, Kakashi, was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up against the coffee table.

"He's got a point Naruto. Maybe you should buy some tag or something like that." I laughed, and scratched the back of my head.

"I know…by the way, Iruka, can we stop on the way to see Sasuke? If it's not to late that is…" I trailed off, looking at my father…father figure. He nodded, and we left Jeremy and Kakashi's.

We pulled up to a large gray building, with oozed with decay and clean. Hardly words I would use in the same sentence, but what do you expect from a psych ward? I got out of the car, telling Iruka I'd be out in about ten minutes, and he said he'd be in Tim Hortons, getting a coffee. I strolled out, pocketing the sheet of paper I wanted to give. I pulled open the hospital-esque doors, walking up to the counter.

"Hi…look, may I please see-" She cut me off, smiling a kind smile.

"Of course! He's always sad when you don't come." The nurse was a short black woman, who had her black hair tied into a ponytail. She led me down the hall, and knocked on the door. "Sasuke…your friend his here to see you." She nodded, and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Now don't be to long. Group therapy is soon." I nodded, and walked into Sasuke's room. And my hear melted. The thin black haired boy was sitting on his bed, cross legged, biting his nails. He was staring at a sheet of paper, with long, flowing letters running across it. He looked up at me, and stopped biting.

"Hey there." I took a few small steps, and motioned to the bed. "Mind if I sit down?" He shook his head from side to side, and I sat down while he held out the paper.

"Thi-this is for you." He stuttered now. It seemed as though all his confidence, arrogance, had been broken. I smiled warmly, and took the paper.

"Thank you very much." I stroked his head affectionately. "You're a darling angel." He smiled like a little boy, and curled up beside me.

"Will you r-re-read it to me?" The stutter again. I looked down at the sheet.

When I was young

He was a loud boy

With a loud pout.

Oh eh oh, won't you see me?

He said he'd hate me.

But he knew he was joking.

The fox of my life.

Oh eh oh, won't you look at me?

But when he hated me

And his heart was black

I cried.

Oh eh oh, come and love me

But now he loves me

And always will

My beautiful Naruto.

I sighed the last word out slowly, feeling tears come up in my eyes. I folded the poem carefully, and placed it into my wallet. 

"D-did you like it?" I looked over at him, and he began to babble. "I me-mean I don'-don't know if it was good b-b-but…" He paused, and spoke again. "it took me all day." I began to stroke his head again, and he relaxed against my side.

"I love it. It's my new favourite poem!" I exclaimed, and it was true: his poem was amazing. "And I have something for you too!" I took out a picture from my pocket, placing it in his hands. The picture was, of course, me and him. It was at our old school, and we had barely gotten any sleep last night because we got back to my house at around 4 in the morning. We had both fallen asleep in the hallways. I was curled up against Sasuke with my headphones on, and he was buried in my hair. Dylan took that picture I think: I should thank him. "Here you go. A pretty new picture for a pretty boy!" He stared at the picture for a few seconds. A few more. And he giggled.

"You look nice." And he said it without stuttering. I nuzzled into his hair.

"Nu uh, you look nice." He smiled.

"I do?"

"Nicer then the nicest prince ever." I heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry guys, but Naruto has to go." Sasuke sniffled, and rubbed his nose. He began to cry, and I tried to shush him.

"Don't worry little Sasuke. I'll come back. Tomorrow. Early. I promise." He didn't stop, but he bit his lip and looked at me.

"Mm." He said. I kissed him on the cheek, and got up.

"Remember, tomorrow I'll visit." I walked out, and the black nurse walked in. Sasuke started to scream.

"NO NO WHERE IS NARUTO. HE WAS HERE." I could hear him sobbing, and I could her the nurse trying to calm him down.

"He'll be back don't worry he will."

'NO! YOUR JUST SAYING THAT 'CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE MAD. NO NO MORE NEEEDLES PLEEEEEEEEASE. Oh god oh god please oh god…mmmmm I WANT TO BE LOVED BY NARU. WHERE IS NARU." I felt my something inside of me crack. Just snapped. I ran out of that place, away from everything. I fell against a pole holding up the entranceway, and just started to cry.

Nothing else. No thought. No light at the end of the tunnel. All I saw was Sasuke falling asleep from the drug induced sleep the poor nurse administered him. I felt strong arms around me, and I felt my body collaspe into someone stronger: emotionally and physically.

I was on my couch, a blanket wrapped around my body. I could see steam rising from a cup of tea. Iruka was sitting on the other end of said couch, and rubbed my leg.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Don't worry, is what he always says next, and I was ready to put on that mask one more time. And say sorry for not being strong. But what he said was "You're an amazing person. No one could go through what your going through right now and be coping the way you are."

"I'm not doing a very good job." I replied, blowing on my tea and taking a sip. Herbal mint, my favourite.


End file.
